


To Zappa- Love, Mother

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Light Angst, headcanon heavy, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Shortfic, follows the events of XX/Accent Core. While Zappa is writing letters to his mother, she in turn is writing back.





	To Zappa- Love, Mother

Hello, sweetie!

I hope this manages to reach you. I’m still trying to figure out this fancy cross-country mail system. Britain sure is a lot different when it comes to postage!

I hope you’re having a lovely time at University, have you met anyone nice yet? Do you like your teachers? Is the work very hard? I know you get nervous around new people sometimes, but I’m sure there’s plenty of people who’d love to be friends with you! Lot more people there than in our neck of the woods, that’s for sure!

The first few days were kinda tricky. I’m still getting used to not having you here. But I know this is a nice school and it’ll give you a lot of opportunities. Just do your best and try not to get into any trouble, okay?

-Love, Mother

 

Dear Zappa,

I think I’m starting to get the hang of this fancy mail system! I don’t think the last letter reached you, so hopefully this one does!

Turns out I’m not the only one who misses you. Lila’s pretty confused that there’s nobody to scratch her ears while I’m working. She keeps lying outside your bedroom, waiting for you to open it. Guess it’s true what they say about dogs being man’s best friend?

I know you’re an adult and can make your own choices, but can you do me a favor and not wear that odd outfit of yours to orientation? I know you like it but it might not be the best thing to wear when you’re trying to make a good first impression. Maybe just wear something nice for the first couple of days? 

Oh, I’m being too nagging again, I’m sorry. I just know that this is your first time being so far away from home and you’re probably really nervous and stressed out. I know I am. It’s so quiet around here without you, sweetie. But I’m still so proud of you, and I know your father would be too if he could see what a smart, responsible young man you’ve become.

I’m gonna try and send some sweets with the next letter. Maybe some merino wool from the Kirklands. Hope it’ll take the edge off of the homesickness.

-Best wishes, Mother

 

Hi, honey!

I hope Uni hasn’t been too hard on you. I know it’s only been a couple of weeks but I’ve heard British professors can be a bit strict compared to what you might be used to. Still, try to write back when you can! I’d love to hear how things are going!

Things have been quiet around here. I heard something from the neighbors about a Gear popping up in Melbourne, but I haven’t heard anything else. Probably just a fluke, some kids goofing around, or maybe someone spotted a bunch of sheep and panicked.

The vegetables are almost ready for pulling. It’ll be trickier this year without you to help me, but I’m gonna have the neighbors help out, so make sure you focus on studying! No slacking off! I’ll see if I can get away with sending some stuff up to you. If I can’t send it fresh, I’ll see if I can make a jam and send that, instead.

Wishing you the best!

-Mother

 

To Zappa

How are you doing lately? I still haven’t heard from you yet. I knew I should have found someone to teach me communicator magic, but I’m an old hag and this sort of stuff doesn’t come very easily anymore, haha! I guess the European postal system must be even harder on you than it is on me.

I guess it’s good that I couldn’t get the jam ready in time for this one. Even with help from the Kirkland kids, we weren’t able to pull up all of it. A lot of the stuff this time around wasn’t in the best shape, either. I’m not sure if I tended it wrong or it’s just a blight year, but I’m gonna try and not worry too much. It happens. It should still be more than enough to sell, and we still have reserves from last year.

I think Lila’s finally figured out that you’re not coming back soon. For a week or so she was watching the bus drive by, like she was expecting you to be on it. I guess when she realized your bike was still in the garage, she assumed you had started taking the bus? She’s a clever little thing, even if troublesome sometimes.

I haven’t heard much news going on in Britain, so I hope that means things are going well. That’s good. I imagine it’s hard enough to be a Uni student without worrying about Gears. 

Write soon, okay?

-Mother

 

Sweetie,

I’ll admit, you’re starting to worry me a little bit. It’s been almost two months, and I still haven’t heard anything from you. I know the postal system might be difficult, but I’m sure there’s someone who can help you with it! You’re hundreds of miles away from home and I haven’t heard anything from you at all! It’s making me nervous.

I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’ll try not to be too much of a downer. The jams came out pretty good, and I managed to sell a lot of it quickly. I’m gonna store the rest away for now. It usually tastes better after aging a few months, anyway.

Has it started snowing there yet? I wondered how strange it must be to have snow around this time of year. I don’t think we’ve had a day under 35 degrees this week! Poor Lila almost passed out on the front porch from the heat! I made sure to pack you a few sweaters, make sure to keep yourself warm!

Please be safe, honey. I’m worried about you.

-Mother

 

Honey, sweetie are you okay? I heard something in the news about someone going missing. You’re fine, right? You’re not in danger, right? You haven’t written anything to me and I’m terrified. Please write something. Tell me you’re safe. I’m so scared just thinking about something happening to you please just tell me that you’re safe and sound.

Please reply soon,

-Mother

 

Zappa,

I didn’t want to believe it, but I got a letter from the University. Please, I don’t understand, can you tell me what’s happened? I want to be cross with you for being so reckless but I’m so worried right now I just need to hear that you’re alive.

Did something happen? Did you get into trouble with the cops? You’re such a good kid, I know you wouldn’t do that on purpose. It’s okay if it was an accident, I won’t be mad.

It isn’t drugs, is it? I’ve told you hundreds of times to stay away from them. They’re bad for you and it’ll only lead to bad things. But I promise if you just tell me I can get you off them and you don’t have to worry anymore.

Please, honey, whatever it is, just tell me. I’ve been crying so much the past few days thinking about you. I don’t want to lose my only son.

-Mother

 

Hello, Zappa

Some police officers can by today to ask about you. I could only tell them so much. I don’t know anything about what happened, I only read the papers and the letters I get. That much is frightening. I know so little about what’s going on. You just up and vanished like that.

They don’t seem to know anything either. Still, they said they’re gonna look very hard and do their best to find you. I trust them, I just hope you show up soon. I can’t even imagine what’s going on with you right now. I’m just trying my best to stay calm for now.

Where are you, honey?

-From, Mother

 

To Zappa

Things have been so quiet lately. I haven’t done much aside from chores and work. I’ve been so distracted. They still don’t have any leads on you yet. Not a single one. Nobody has any idea where you are, honey. Where have you run off to?

I didn’t really think about it before, but was Uni too difficult? Was the work too hard for you? I’m so sorry if it was overwhelming, but you could have told me something! I wouldn’t be upset with you if you wanted to come home. You didn’t have to run away to God knows where without a trace.

Honestly, I don’t even know why I’m writing this. I can’t send it to you without knowing where you are. I guess just writing all this out makes me feel a little better. You’d better show up soon, Zappa. When they find you, you’d better head straight home so I can ground you and give you the biggest hug.

-Love, Mother

 

Dear Zappa

I still haven’t heard anything yet. God, it’s been almost a month since the news. I don’t know what the hell they’re doing up there but it must not be very good if they still haven’t been able to find a trace of you.

Please, whatever it is, I promise I won’t be mad. I don’t care if it’s drugs or the cops or some girl or boy you met, I can help you. Whatever’s going on, I can help you with it. You don’t have to deal with it by yourself. I don’t want you to.

-Mother

 

Zappa

I don’t want to get my hopes up, but I can’t help it. I found the report. Someone says they spotted a ‘mysterious figure’ wandering in the woods of France. Is that you? I don’t know how you managed to make it all the way there. The description they gave sounds a lot like you. I don’t care why you’re there, I just hope you don’t go anywhere else.

It’s strange, though. They mentioned something about the person muttering gibberish before running off. It isn’t drugs, is it? Did someone get you hooked on something and that’s why you’re lost in France? Did you get hurt?

Are you sick? Do you even know where you are right now? 

That thought worries me more than anything else.

-Love, Mummy

 

To sweetie

Please, please, I’m begging you. Whatever it is, just go to the police. I can come out and get you and take you home. You haven’t shown up at all since that one report, and I know it was you on there. I don’t care anymore, I won’t even be mad at all, but please, just don’t vanish again. It’s been months. For all I know, you’ve overdosed in a ditch somewhere with nobody to help you. I can’t stop thinking about all the things that might be happening to you. It’s scary.

Please, just give me some sort of sign.

-Mummy

 

Dear Zappa

It’s been almost six months since you left home. I don’t know how long you’ve been missing, now. I’m worried the police are starting to give up. I tell them to keep looking, but it seems like they’re starting to lose hope.

It seems even Lila knows. She’s been just as stressed and worried as I am. The neighbors have been trying to help, but it doesn’t stop me from worrying constantly.

I wonder, is it something I did? I know I might not have always been the best parent, but I swear I tried. I never really knew how to raise a child on my own, but I tried so hard. I tried not to push you too much, but maybe in the end, I still did…

I’m sorry

 

To Zappa

I can’t give up. I can’t give up. I won’t give up.

The neighbors tried making a memorial service for you. I ended up storming out, so I’m going to have to go back and apologize after this. I was just so upset with how easily everyone has given up. The police have stopped looking, and everyone acts like things have gone back to normal. Like I haven’t lost my only family.

I’ll admit, I pulled some wine from the top shelf so I’m a little fuzzy right now. I’ve been drinking more lately. It’s getting too hard, I’m too distracted to get anything done. Dammit, I’m not even angry anymore. I’m just empty. 

I love you so much, sweetie. You know that, right? I know you’ve always been self-conscious and shy but I love you just the way you are. No matter what, just remember that mummy loves you. I miss you. 

 

Dear Zappa

I got a message today. In a few hours, I’ll be hopping on a airship to England. They said they found someone passed out in an alley, covered in all manner of nasty wounds and bleeding all over the place. They said they took the man to the hospital, but he’s still bleeding out and might not make it.

It isn’t you, is it? A lot of the physical details matched, but they can’t figure out anything with the person’s face because it’s too badly cut up to tell. I haven’t been given any photos, but it sounds terrifying. I can’t imagine how painful it is to be in such a state.

The stress is killing me. There isn’t anything I can do until I get there aside from writing and thinking. I’ve been spending too much time alone with my thoughts nowadays, but what else can I do?

I’m not sure what would be worse, if it is you or it isn’t. If it isn’t, I still have no leads, no help, no idea where to look or what to do. If it is, I don’t know if you’ll still be alive by the time I make it there. I could lose you as soon as I’ve found you. It wouldn’t even be closure. And if you are alive, what kind of state will you be in? Will you be the same boy I sent away to Uni? Whatever it is, whatever drug or illness, what has it done to you? Will I even recognize you?

Will you even recognize me?

Oh God, I can’t think about this anymore. I’m just going to go sleep for a while. I can’t do anything about what’s going on now. I just have to wait. Whatever it is that’s happened, I’m going to find out soon.

I miss you so much, Zappa.

-Love, Mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly, this mostly arose from two things:
> 
> 1- With the fact of how often Zappa mentions his mother and is writing letters to her, I presume A. she's alive and B. they have a pretty good relationship. This also ties into the second bit.
> 
> 2- There isn't much background info on the guy but I read somewhere about him being a 'transfer student.' While I can't find the source and I question the credibility, I kinda fell in love with the idea of him being some small-town farm kid who moved to the big city for the first time for school. It also makes the whole thing kinda sadder seeing as he's probably really far away from home for the first time and in his early twenties at best.
> 
> Not to mention, the idea of him coming from that sort of home would make sense, since it would both explain his admittedly kinda bad social skills, as well as how he is so well-built despite being a complete coward who doesn't know how to fight.
> 
> As for the ending, you can decide that. With the lack of information on what happened to him between Accent Core and Rev 2, there wasn't much to go on.
> 
> To be honest, I just really love Zappa as a character. Poor possessed fellow, constantly being dragged around. Really seems like a nice guy despite that.


End file.
